The Love that Never Wanted Me
by JoeyJonasPower
Summary: The War is over, but the wars within just begin for our heroes. Can Harry survive any more? H/G and R/Hr


**_Love Never Wanted Me_**

Somehow, it almost felt as if the worlds problems were no longer on his shoulders. As if the horrible nightmare that had become his life was slowly being erased from his memories. Although he knew deep down that the suffering he had endured would never truly be gone, Harry Potter no longer felt like a young boy who had lost too much. For once in his short life, Harry knew what others strive for; what others could only dream of feeling. The boy who lived found victory and happiness in what he thought was only the smallest of life's journeys in a bigger plan that had been set for him. He had found hope for a brighter future now that his only setback had been cast aside; along with the others who had tried to destroy his world. But most of all, Harry had discovered love and somehow, he felt as if she was the only important thing in the entire world. Somehow, through all his loses, Harry Potter had found a will to move on and protect the only woman who had ever given her all ; Ginny Weasley.

_**Chapter one: Aftermath**_

Surveying the damage of the ground around her, Ginny would have never thought that Voldemort and his followers had perished. Bodies upon bodies of fallen warriors lay on the grass outside of Hogwarts School. It was a gruesome scene; students, teachers, and Ministry workers alike were scattered amongst each other. Their rightful titles long forgotten as the survivors tried desperately to give the fallen a proper burial. The fowl stench of blood and death filled the air around her, and Ginny could feel the tears beginning behind her eyelids.

But just as she turned to leave, she caught a glimpse of Professor Flitwick and her older brother Bill removing what seemed to be a Death Eater from the rubble; a Death Eater that to most went by the name Rookwood. Anger seethed through her aching body as she recalled what Harry had told her of her brother Fred's demise.

_" Ginny...I'm so sorry. It was a massive explosion...rubble blasted everywhere. I didn't realize Fred had been so close to the wall...I should have done something..but it was too late. Fred was gone...I think Rookwood did it but I didn't a clear view..But I'm guessing it was him since Percy chased after that bloody bastard..."_

The name was etched into her very core...Rookwood...Rookwood...the man who stole her older brother from his siblings; who had stolen a twin from the dynamic duo; who had ripped a son from his parents. Suddenly Ginny was unable to control her actions, and she stomped over to where her brother and Flitwick were now levitating the Death Eater to a more suitable area.

" How dare you!! That filth...that scum...he killed our brother Bill!! He destroyed the life of an innocent young man who never wanted anything more than to live life and be happy!!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs. The tension in the air didn't help the situation at hand as Ginny glared daggers at the men before her; Bill stared wide eyed at the change in his somewhat quiet sister and Flitwick was blown away by her erratic but understandable behavior.

"Ginny...I..he has to be moved sweetheart..in order to clear the rubble...I hate his very soul for what he did...but.." Bill began gently; his eyes brimming with unshed tears. But Ginny coulnd't bring herself to care for her brothers pain; her own agony seemed hard to compare with.

" DON'T YOU 'GINNY SWEETHEART' ME! IF HE HAS TO BE MOVED...BLOW HIM UP! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SAME RESPECT YOU GIVE TO THOSE WHO EARNED IT! ESPECIALLY THIS HEARTLESS BASTARD WHO...who...killed...killed..." Ginny gasped, her voice shaking as she felt the tears she had tried so hard to hold back rush down her face. Every inch of her body shook with rage and defeat, and just at that moment she knew that Fred was actually gone. The tears poured silently down her cheeks as she slid to her knees on the earth below her. Her older brother, who she had come to for advice and comfort, joined so many others in a world where she knew she could never bring him back.

" It's not fair...it's not fair...why him? Why Fred?" Ginny sobbed, her face buried in her hands. Bill, too shocked to move, gazed sadly at his younger sister. He knew she was right in her outrage against him and the horrid man who lay at his feet, but he had never seen Ginny so lost and so in need of comfort that it scared him. Ginny was very much a strong willed young woman, and this new side of her made him realize the war had cost them more than just lives. Bill shook himself off and began to move forward to his sister, but stopped himself when Harry emerged from the fallen debris. As Harry looked upon the broken young woman sobbing on the ground, he did not express pity or sorrow. His emerald green eyes filled with a different feeling that Bill knew all too well from the boy; understanding.

Without a thought, Harry fell on his own knees beside Ginny and pulled her into his chest. She seemed to curl into him; forming perfectly against his body and Bill wondered what exactly had taken these two so long to get together. While nudging Flitwick to help, Bill levitated Rookwood and turned to leave the lovers alone; knowing all too well the need to only be with the one you love.

" Shhhh...Ginny...it's going to be alright..I don't know when and I don't know how..but I know. It has to be...shhhhh..." Harry whispered softly into her ear; caressing her back with the palm of his battle scarred hands. Ginny's breathing evened out and her head dropped onto his shoulder in exhaustion. Sliding her shaking hand up his chest and to his face, Ginny turned his gaze upon her own. Harry's beautiful eyes held a darkness deep within that only the boy who lived could acquire after years of emotional terror and horrible loss, and dark circles lined the skin under them that gave one the impression that he had never tasted the Sweet bliss of a good nights sleep. Cuts and bruises were in various areas on his face from the long battle he had taken part of. But worst of all, tears brimmed his green eyes and threatened to fall down his cheeks at any mention of the night he had endured, and Ginny made a silent vow to help heal the only boy she had ever given her heart to.

" Harry...please...please don't hold them back. It's okay to cry Harry...it doesn't make you any less of a person...it'll help...trust me love." Ginny begged; her fingers ghosting over his lips. Harry's expression contorted in a pain she knew not and he dropped his head in shame as the tears were finally let out. Ginny slid a finger beneathe his chin and forced him to stare upon her once more. Tears slid over the cuts on his face and slipped down onto Ginny's body that still lay in his arms. A smile touched the young girls face as she gazed at the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she knew then what real love was because he had showed her.

" I love you Ginny..I love you so much...I always have." Harry muttered, the tears still flowing. Ginny moved her hand to the nape of his neck and brought his wet lips down to her own tear ridden ones. The world around them vanished; each other being the only important aspects left. She found herself getting lost in the passion that Harry was giving her; clinging onto it and savoring it because she didn't know what tomorrow would bring. Reluctantly, Ginny pulled away and held his face between her hands.

" I love you too...don't ever forget that, okay?" Harry nodded and kissed her lips gently one last time before picking himself up and pulling Ginny to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and offered his own comforting smile.

" Lets get back now... I suppose Ron and Mione will be looking for us.." Harry mumbled as he guided her towards to remains of the wizarding school. She laughed quietly at his statement; knowing very well that Ron and Hermione were probably too busy with each other to worry about them. But nonetheless, she allowed Harry to direct her back towards the fallen school and to a a new start. A new start that she hoped would allow Harry to come along for the ride.

AN: what do you think? Please click the review button and let me know..

Thanks loves!


End file.
